A Time Apart and Together
by Astray71
Summary: After two years of training, the Straw Hat Pirates reunite to continue their journey. Rated T but rating may change!


A/N: This is my first fan-… my first One Piece fanfic (I made another one a few years ago about another something else). I wrote this while I was at work because there was literally no one for like three hours.

Edit: Umm... just making an update, but this fic was never intended to be continued :P Sorry and I apologize for not putting it as 'Complete', but since I have been getting so many hits (most likely from the same people), I will make an effort on this story. By the way, I have chapter 2 ready but I don't know where to go from there cuz I think it should be longer and stuff... but I don't know what I should write about.

* * *

It was early on Sabody Archipelago. The sun had not yet risen, but a faint light shone down through the clouds and a thick mist covered the island. At this time, not a single soul stirred. However, a lone vessel approached through the eerie fog. At the helm stood a slim figured woman with raven colored hair that ran down to her chest. She wore a long, forest green cloak that went down to her ankles. Her hood dropped over her forehead, masking out her eyes. The woman's arms were at her sides as she held onto what appeared to be a scrap of paper.

As she gazed in front of herself, her mind drifted back to the fateful day when the Straw Hat Pirates had been separated to four corners of the globe.

_A beam was charging up in Barthelmere Kuma's paw, aimed at Usopp and Sanji, one paralyzed with fear and the other injured to the point of collapse._

"_Wait PX-1!"_

_ The ball of energy quickly dispersed. Kuma took off the glove on his hand and turned towards Zoro, who was slowly trying to rise to his feet, "This guy… he's the real one"_

"_If you were to go on vacation, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked._

_ Zoro grunted at the question as Usopp pleaded, "Hey Zoro, if you don't hurry up and run…"_

_ The palm of Kuma's hand rushed into Zoro, causing him to vanish with a small popping sound._

"…_Zoro….san"_

"_What just happened…?"_

"_Zoro… vanished!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Just run away, everyone," Luffy shouted out his orders. "We'll think things over once we're safe. GO!"_

_ All of the Straw Hat members stood paralyzed for a second by the command._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey, let's go!" Franky told the crews navigator._

"_But… Zoro…"_

"_Like he said, we'll think about that later!" Franky yelled before turning to run. "Lets go!"_

_ Nami looked back, reluctantly, she followed._

_

* * *

_

"_Let's go! The beam only grazed me!" Usopp said, trying to move his crewmates. He picked Sanji up. "I'll carry you on my shoulders, so let's hurry!"_

_ Suddenly, Barthelmere Kuma came up from behind them. Brooke quickly jumped in between them, "Watch out you two! I shall protect you… even if it costs me my life!"_

_ Then, Kuma raised up his paw like hand and slammed it into the skeleton, causing him to vanish exactly like Zoro had. Usopp stood, wide eyed, "BROOKE!"_

"_Damn it… what am I doing?" Sanji asks himself, holding onto his head. "Two of my comrades just vanished before my eyes."_

_ Sanji spins around, knocking Usopp to the ground, "Get going, Usopp!" allowing his anger to fuel him._

"_Don't be ridiculous! We'll be leaving here together, Sanji!"_

_ Sanji ignored this and went into a blind rage, charging at the Shichibukai member. He reeled back and launched a kick, only to be repelled by the paw-paw fruit user. Usopp, still on the ground was left at the mercy of the giant, "D- Don't come any closer. Don't come any closer!" Usopp fired several rounds of projectiles before turning to run, only to trip over his feet and once again, come face to face with the giant._

_ Unable to run, Usopp took up his weapon, the Great Pachinko, and rapid fired his strongest attack, Flame Star. Having absolute no effect, the giant approached and slammed his paw into the sniper._

_ Sanji, back on his feet from his previous attack, charged full speed at the giant, only to vanish on contact with the giant's paw._

_ Slowly, Luffy walked towards where Kuma now stood, next to Rayleigh and Kizaru. His fists tightening, his anger pouring out, "You Bastard! Gear… Second!" _

_ Kuma vanished and appeared in front of Franky and Nami who were trying to make a run for it through the confusion._

"_Get out of our way! Strong Right!"_

_ Luffy, now losing his will to stay sane from rage, charged, spitting wind back towards Robin, "Wait! You can't Luffy!"_

"_Gomu gomu no… jet pistol!"_

_ Luffy's arm shot out like a bullet aimed at Kuma, only to be blocked by him intercepting it with his paw hand. Using the recoil from his previous attack, Luffy shot forward with another punch. This time, Luffy put all of his might into that punch. Though blocked by the same paw, the outlying paw creased in and a trail of energy shot behind Luffy._

"_Luffy!" Franky cried out before vanishing as Kuma stuck him._

_ Luffy's gaze shot up just in time to see Nami raising her arm, "Luffy! Help me!" and vanishing._

_ A demonic form of Chopper roared aloud as he took a swing at Kuma before vanishing as well._

_

* * *

_

_The reason why we stayed separated for two years was to grow stronger so that we would not be dead weights in the second half of the Grand Line... Luffy decided this after he realized that we would not and could not last if we continued on the way we were back then. Yes. I have fulfilled my duty during our time apart. Indeed, I trained and grew stronger. My Hana Hana Fruit Powers have become more advanced than I could have imagined... this would not have happened if I did not have the drive to protect my crew members._

A sudden ripple from the water broke her from the memories of her crew. They had arrived. Silently, she and several men disembarked from the ship.

The small party had landed at Grove 35. They made their way through the damp soil and thick air as the Vivre Card led the way. Several men surrounded her as she walked; they were Dragon's accomplices, supporters of the revolution yet to come

As they walked on, the fog began to clear and the raven haired woman gazed around at the ruins of Sabody Archipelago's groves. Many held fallen buildings, while others held houses that had been demolished by explosions. They were most likely remnants from the Tenryuubito incident two years back.

The Vivre Card that belonged to Silvers Rayleigh led the group down a path, past Grove 13 that ended at the water's edge. Still, the blank sheet of paper lurched forward, signifying that Rayleigh was further ahead. The revolutionaries glanced around the area for a place that could hide someone. Below them was a sheer rock drop and at the bottom was a small, hidden cove between two large boulders.

The men exchanged glances on what to do next as the woman took the initiative and led the way down the mountain side. The woman easily scaled her way down the mountain her slim figure and athletic prowess. When they all reached the ground, they made their way towards the cove entrance. Before they could walk more than a several feet, half of the men collapsed, while the other fell to the ground, gasping for air. Alarmed, the raven hair spun around, searching for enemies on the cliff's edge. Instantly after she finished combing the area, she felt a pain slam into her body. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. Sweat began to form on her face as she clutched her chest, trying to hold back the agony.

Stumbling to the cove entrance, the woman found it difficult to even stay conscious. At the entrance, she peered in and saw a man with his back turned, staring into the water. The only thing that she could focus on before she passed out was the straw hat that he had tied to his back.

"…Captain…san…"


End file.
